poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Journey to Duloc
This is how the journey to Duloc goes in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. Crash, Matau and Grimlock arrived at the entrance to Duloc Thomas: Well, here we are. Grimlock, Crash, Matau, welcome to Duloc. Crash Bandicoot: So, this must be Lord Farquaad's castle. Thomas: Indeed it is. then had a vision Thomas: Matau! him and the vision ends Will you stay focused? Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. Guess I had this vision. Thomas: Anyways, we need to get inside. a guy with a large Farquaad head nearby Let's ask that guy. Crash Bandicoot: Hello there! guy sees them coming and runs away terrified Matau T. Monkey: Wait a minute. We're not going to kill you. guy runs into a wall, knocking himself out Thomas: Oooh, that's gotta hurt. enter the town, only to find it deserted Matau T. Monkey: Wow. That's a nice place here. Thomas: Yes. But It's quiet. Too quiet. Matau T. Monkey: That castle is a bit much isn't it, Thomas? Do you think he might be planning for something? Crash Bandicoot: Hey, look at this. over to a cart and pulls a lever Matau T. Monkey: I know this. It's an info booth. ticking begins and it opens. A bunch of small dolls then beginning the welcome song Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc~ It's a perfect town~ And we have some rules~ Let us lay them down~ Don't make wave, stay in line~ And we'll get along fine~ Duloc is a perfect place~ Please keep off of the grass~ Shine your shoes~ Wipe your... face.~ Duloc is, Duloc is,~ Duloc is a Perfect—~ Place!~ Matau T. Monkey: Say Cheese. info booth closes and takes their picture before they can Matau T. Monkey: Here comes the photo. takes and the others look at him quizcally Matau T. Monkey: Do you like it? Crash Bandicoot: Wow! Let's do that again! to pull the lever again Matau T. Monkey: NO!Crash from the lever Thomas: Crash. We need to keep the noise level down. Someone might hear us. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Matau, can you give the photo to Ryan when we get back? Matau T. Monkey: Of course. suddenly hear trumpet noises Crash Bandicoot: What's that noise? Looks like there's going to be a contest. Thomas: I don't think so, Crash. Come on. approache a huge areana where Evil Ryan is addressing knights of all armor shapes and sizes Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Looks like one of the princes is giving a speech. Thomas: Shush. nods his head for yes Evil Ryan: My dear knights. It is indeed my great pleasure to say that one of you will go fourth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon. crowd gasps Evil Ryan: And one of you shall be given that honor in doing the one sacrifice my farther is willing to make. Evil Anna: Nicely said, Evil Ryan. knights hear Thomas coming and turn and stare at him Bertram T. Monkey: Is that my good twin brother Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. Bertram, it's me. Bertram T. Monkey: Wow. I see that your master, Ryan send you here. Thomas: Mmm-hmm. Lord Farquaad: You can't be serious, Bertram. I mean, look at that thing. It's hidious. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan